With the proliferation of video communications, it is becoming increasingly important to improve the quality of images displayed on large display screens at a high resolution. Typically, image/video post-processing functions are implemented to improve and enhance the image/video signals displayed.
Digital video image content is typically encoded by a variety of digital compression techniques such as JPEG and MPEG to meet data bandwidth limitations in communication networks. Compressed digital images contain varying degrees of artifacts that deteriorate the quality of displayed video images and scenes. Such artifacts are referred to herein as “compression noise or blocking artifacts”. As such, compression noise reduction is applied in post-processing to reduce noise. Compression noise reduction detects and removes JPEG/MPEG blocking artifacts from the digital videos before displaying on a screen.
In compression noise reduction, a process for removing blocking artifacts is performed by filtering along block boundaries which are caused by data compression, such as MPEG. However, as the size and resolution of the display screens are increasing, such display screens are larger than the original size of image/video signals transferred through a network. As such, the signals transferred are enlarged using a scaling ratio to fit the size of the larger displays. If the scaling ratio is known, a typical blocking artifact reducer may adjust the location of image filtering according to the scaling ratio. However, if the scaling ratio is not known (such as for an outsource input to a television), then such a blocking artifact reducer fails to remove the artifacts effectively.